Soul-Mate
by romance123lover
Summary: Nami drifts in the thoughts of ever meeting her soul mate, already 20 and still not found Mr. Right! Snapping out from the rare thought, she notice the sound of thunder. ZoNa! T just in case


Have you ever believed that your soul mate would come to you, and you would just know he was the one? Well I didn't, because I am already 20, single and have never been in love, ever. The name is Nami, and I am currently spending my life at the sea with my nakama pirates. Even though I'm a bit old, I still fantasize about Mr. Right, but believing that he would come had disappeared.

Nami stopped in what she was doing, thinking for a moment that it was weird of her to think about such things now.

The wind was blowing through orange silky locks, her eyes noticing the sight of dark clouds appearing behind the newspaper in her delicate hands. She stood up from her perfect little sun chair, ready to prepare her nakama for a bumpy ride.

"Everyone, listen up! There is a big storm ahead. I want Franky and Sanji preparing the mast, Luffy, Robin, you guys will try to seal unstable things in a safe place, Chopper, you will take the weal, and Usopp, help Chopper!" Nami was walking up to the crow's nest as she gave orders to the crew, preparing to wake a curtain moron up.

The rumbling thunder could be heard short after the flash of white light. Nami started walking up to the nest. She bet that the moss head was up there, sleeping.

As expected, Zoro was indeed sleeping next to a scarily sized weight. Nonetheless she pounds a knuckle fist into the sleeping swordsman, the pain waking him abruptly. He sent angry glares at her being.

"Why did you do that?!" He shouted, moving his face inches away from her face. The nerve he had, yelling at her. She smashed her forehead against his, glaring just as angrily back.

"What do you mean by 'Why did _I _do that?', you stupid moron, how can you just be sleeping while there is a frikin big hurricane is right around the co-" A wave had crashed into the ships side, tilting the bout with great force; knocking Nami off balance; making her trip over some smaller weights, moving her out the window.

She closed her brown eyes, expected that this was the end of her short-lived life, still not finding her soul mate. Still, she didn't want to die just yet, but there was nothing she could do. Her lips opened to scream, falling out the window was not how she had planned to die! A pair of strong hands grasped her narrow wrist, pulling her up with such force that she thought her wrist would disconnect from her body.

On the other side of the window, was Zoro, pulling his nakama up from her doom. He moved her slim figure against his build up one, securing her from falling. They looked at each other, forgetting the wild storm outside. Nami felt a spark as their eyes met; her heart started beating louder then the thunder, her face flushed by the rushing blood. Embarrassed by their closeness, she was stupid enough to push herself away from his hold. And out of his reach, she fell from the window of the crow's nest. Her hands reaching out into thin air. The strong wind carried her on the outside of the Thousand Sunny, sending her in the hungry waves. She screamed, but the thunder overpowered it.

At first she struggled, wanting to survive the losing battle. Water filled her lungs, the streams of waves dragging her down. Her body had stopped moving, barely conscious; Nami saw a hand reach out to her, as it rapped itself around her waist she fainted into the safe secure arm around her.

X

Nami woke up with the sensation of burning lungs. Her stomach felt like it had been crushed, and she felt a softness on her lips, breathing life to her lungs. The softness disappeared, and she started coughing up water.

Her long lashes fluttered open, noticing a person in front of her. There was the person, but the sun blocked out the details of its face. She placed a hand to shadow her eyes, in front of her was Zoro's face coming closer in. Her face turned a shade darker. Why was her heart beating so fast, and what were the butterflies in her belly for? And why was he moving closer in? Zoro was actually just sitting beside Nami's laying body, checking if she was OK. A hand was firmly place on her left cheek.

"Calm down, you just got your life back. And you should know that we are on a deserted island." She was about to turn her head to see, but Zoro placed both hands on her tight cheeks.

"And before you plan on yelling at me, just in case you are, remember that I saved your life right now." Nami nodded at the statement, not really thinking to far into it. Zoro let her go; letting her turn to view a tiny rocky island. Past the island she saw the clouds from before, moving away from them.

**A/N: Gonna continue when inspiration hits me! Until then people, and don't forget to fuel my inspiration with a comment3**


End file.
